headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Firefly residence
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = Firefly farm; Firefly ranch | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = | town = Ruggsville | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Firefly family (Baby Firefly, Earl Firefly, Hugo Firefly, Otis B. Driftwood, Rufus Firefly, Jr., Tiny Firefly | appearances = | poi = | 1st = House of 1000 Corpses (2003) }} The Firefly residence refers to the cattle ranch that belonged to a clan of serial killers during the 1970s. The eldest family members living at the ranch were Earl Firefly, who departed some time after a traumatic incident wherein he burned his son, Tiny, and Hugo Firefly, the cantankerous grandfather of the family. During the 70s, the head of the household was Eve Wilson, aka, Mother Firefly. Description The decor of the home was truly a study of the macabre. Animal bones and pelts were found adorning doorways and windows and the exterior of the house was decorated with an odd array of bricabrac. Otis B. Driftwood infused his own personal tastes into the inside of the home, covering the walls with paintings and murals celebrating various silver screen horror films such as The Creature from the Black Lagoon. Behind the main house was a barn which is where Otis and Baby would secure their victims. They would leave them hanging suspended from the rafters, sometimes allowing them to die from starvation, neglect or extreme torture. The main house also had a basement, which contained a secret access hatch leading out into a sewer drainage pipe. History In October of 1977, Baby Firefly invited four youths back to the house where they were guests at an uncomfortable candle-lit dinner and an improvisational stage show, hosted by Grandpa Hugo. The family then abducted the youths and held them prisoner. Otis brought one of them, Bill Hudley, to his personal chamber of horrors, where he surgically transmogrified him, turning him into a sideshow attraction that he called Fish Boy. The other three were brought into the living room where they were forced to wear adult-sized rabbit costumes. They were all killed soon after. Sheriff George Wydell and Deputy Steve Naish came to the Firefly farm to asks the residents questions concerning the youths, whose names had come up on a missing persons report. Naish and a man named Donald Willis inspected the back of the property whereupon they found several bloodied cheerleaders held prisoner inside the barn. Wydell questioned Mother Firefly inside the family kitchen, after which, she shot him in the head at point blank range. House of 1000 Corpses (2003) In May of 1978, the Ruggsville County Sheriff's department had gathered enough evidence to incriminate the family for multiple homicides. In the early morning of May 18th, they staged a raid on the farmhouse, which erupted into a violent shoot-out. Rufus Firefly, Jr. was killed and Mother Firefly was arrested. Otis and Baby were able to escape via the secret tunnel under the basement. A few nights later, Sheriff John Quincy Wydell, brother of the late George Wydell, captured Otis, Baby and their associate Captain Spaulding and brought them back to the farmhouse where they were mercilessly tortured. Wydell set the house on fire and it burned to the ground. Otis, Baby and Spaulding managed to escape, but Tiny Firefly elected to stay behind, and chose to burn to death inside the house. The Devil's Rejects (2005) Points of Interest * Basement * Dining room * Exterior barn * Living room * Showroom * Otis' room Films that take place at the * House of 1000 Corpses (2003) * The Devil's Rejects (2005) Characters from the * Firefly family :* Baby Firefly :* Earl Firefly :* Hugo Firefly :* Mother Firefly :* Otis B. Driftwood :* Rufus Firefly, Jr. :* Tiny Firefly Notes Two different sets were used to depict the Firefly home between the two films. In House of 1000 Corpses, the house was a set located at the Universal Studios lot. Exterior shots were very close-up, and there was no evidence of it being anything more than a family home. In The Devil's Rejects, the setting was shot on location, and allowed a broader view of the property including the cattle ranch, which was not present in the first film. The design of the house itself is dramatically different between the two films. The interior of the house from The Devil's Rejects did not show any of Otis' personal touches, and was decorated in a style similar to that of the Sawyer residence from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. External Links * None References ---- Category:Residences Category:Texas